Classification: The present invention relates to a new Alstroemeria sp. plant, in the family Amaryllidaceae.
Variety denomination: The new Alstroemeria sp. plant has the varietal denomination xe2x80x98Zantrice.xe2x80x99
The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Alstroemeria, which is a hybrid resulting from a cross of two unnamed, undistributed seedlings; namely, 290-032 as seed parent and 472-011A as pollen parent. The xe2x80x98Zantricexe2x80x99 hybrid was produced as a seedling in a research station in Hillegom, the Netherlands, and combines the flower color of the seed parent with the stem quality of the pollen parent.
Asexual reproduction by dividing rhizomes, and by tissue culture, through successive generations in Rijsenhout, the Netherlands, has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for xe2x80x98Zantricexe2x80x99 are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations.
The new variety of Alstroemeria, xe2x80x98Zantricexe2x80x99, produces attractive flowers.